They're Gonna Make It
by DrawnToTheRhythm
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Sam's house. That's all you're getting. SamJack post season 8.
1. Chapter 1

Title: They're Gonna Make It

Pairing: Sam/Jack (No, actually, I decided to write a Sam/Daniel story for a change… just kidding!)

Season: Valentine's day during season 9

Spoilers: Urm, maybe little one for season 5 'Ascension' and anything to do with Sam's personal life post-season 6.

Disclaimer: Neither Samantha Carter nor Jack O'Neill, nor Carter's Volvo belong to me. If they did they'd be married with two kids by now! All characters belong to the guys who own Stargate SG-1.

A/N: This isn't my first fanfic (in fact one of my first pieces started out as a piece of GCSE English coursework) but it's my first for about two years.

The title's a play on the title of a Garth Brooks song 'She's Gonna Make It'. Just so you know, this ISN'T A SONGFIC and really has nothing to do with the song apart from the fact that I've been listening to Garth Brooks songs whilst writing it. Enjoy!

Sam slammed the door of her Volvo unusually hard and glared at the loud bang it made in protest. Valentine's Day. Possibly THE worst date on the calendar, especially since it had been a year since she had returned the ring and she was alone.

It's not like it's anything new, Sam, she told herself, when was the last time, pre-Pete, that you actually had a valentine? Jonas, perhaps? Forget about it. Only another five hours and then it's over for another year. And, if that's too long to wait, her inner voice mused, there's always that nice _large_ bottle of wine in your fridge!

Sighing to herself loudly Sam walked up her path and slumped up the steps to her front door. And paused. Sitting on the doorstep was one lonely orange rose. Staring at the offending rose, Sam bent down to retrieve it when she noticed a small envelope sitting next to the rose with her name on it. Intrigued, Sam slowly withdrew a card from the envelope and, printed on it in black (Times New Roman font, italic, size 14 she noted idly), was the following:

_Orange is for your enthusiasm for science _

_and the fascination with which your eyes sparkle _

_when you discover something new_

How strange? She thought as she glanced around to see if the sender was still lurking around. No such luck. She quickly opened her front door and shut it firmly behind her. Letting her shoulders sag, Sam threw her keys onto the table next to the door and hung up her coat, reaching up to support her neck as she rolled it from side to side. Man, I feel so tense, she thought as she headed to the kitchen to make herself a mug of Teal'c's highly recommended green tea. She came to an abrupt stop when she noticed another familiar (baby pink) object resting innocently on the kitchen counter accompanied by another envelope. OK, how did you get in here? She wondered as she extracted the card. It read:

_Pink is for the grace that surrounds you, day and night_

_Pink is for the admiration I've had for you since the day we met_

Still in that black type that is recognised the world over, offering no clue as to the sender. Deciding to forgo the tea, Sam marched into her lounge only to be greeted by another rose. This time it was sunflower yellow.

_Yellow is for our friendship that I cherish every day of my life_

_Yellow is to tell you "I care"_

This is crazy, she thought to herself, who could possibly have left these here? It couldn't be that Orlin is back, could it? Throwing that idea out of her head immediately she decided to search for more clues. Spinning on her heels, Sam headed into her hallway where yet another (burgundy) rose was pinned to the mirror hanging from the wall:

_Burgundy is for your blinding unconscious beauty_

_(Yes, trust me, you have it in spades!)_

Sam gasped. I don't know who these are from but I like the  
m already! She mused before heading back to the lounge in search of the next one. She found it in all its lavender glory lying on top of her fireplace mantle next to a photograph of her team:

_Lavender is for the moment I fell in love at first sight_

Yeah, you're certainly not the first or the only, Sam thought as a nervous laugh escaped her lips. Glancing around, finally satisfied that there were no more in the lounge, Sam opened the double sliding doors to her dining room where, lo and behold, a white rose lay on the tabletop. Hmmm… maybe I should have these envelopes fingerprinted she thought as she opened the, what was this, the sixth:

_White is the for the secrecy you live in every day_

_White is for your intelligent wit and (occasional) sarcasm_

Smiling, Sam found that last comment particularly amusing. Well, I did learn from the best, she thought, feeling a sudden onset of guilt. Where the hell did that come from? She wondered. Pushing it to one side, she continued her search. The next rose appeared on her alphabetised bookcase under the 'Y' section. It was post-it yellow with red-rimmed petals:

_Red & Yellow are for friendship turning to something more_

Amen to that! When you think everything's going fine life throws you a curveball, she mused, and then decided to squash that particular train of thought. Sooooooo not going there! Sam glanced around but she could see no more scented gifts. There was only one place to look. Her bedroom. Taking a deep breath, Sam slowly opened her bedroom door, half expecting there to be a person on the other side. If she was being honest she was hoping for one particular person but in this case honesty was never the best policy. It was a cliché but there it was in all its spectacular glory. Sure enough, there on the bedspread lay a coral coloured rose:

_Coral is for desire;_

_I desire you more than anything in this world,_

_mind, body and soul_

At that her heart began to pound in her chest. My God, she tho  
ught, what could I possibly say in response to that? Thank you? Wow.

The next rose lay upon her dressing table in a small glass teardrop-shaped vase. Being deep pink it was a stark contrast to the cream and white surroundings:

_Pink is to say "Thank you" – don't ask what for, you need no answer_

Huh? That was a surprise. Give me a clue, here. Sam couldn't help but wonder how they knew what she was thinking. Is it me, or is getting hot in here? She thought before removing her sweater to reveal a tight-fitting tank top and flinging the sweater on the bed. Two roses lay on her bedside table. One red, one white:

_Red and white is the unity of me and you,_

_If you'll have me, that is ;)_

The smiley face made her pause. Hmmm… reminds me of someone, Sam thought. By this point, Sam was holding eleven roses in her arms. One thing I _did_ learn from Pete is that there are _always_ twelve roses but there are none here so what gives? She'd run out of places to look, her house wasn't that large after all. Unless… it was only then that Sam noticed that her bathroom door was closed. Strange, I never shut that door, she said out loud as she crept towards it. Slowly Sam turned the handle and pushed open the door to reveal a candlelit steaming bathtub surrounded by thousands of red and pink rose petals. On the side of the bath was a glass of champagne, a single red rose and the final envelope. With trembling hands Sam slowly lifted the envelope and turned it in her hands. Sliding the final card from its blank casing, she read it as a single tear slid down her cheek:

_Red means "I Love You" … P.T.O._

Turning the card, Sam's breath caught in her throat as she read the last three hand written words:

… _always,_

**_Jack O'Neill_**

****

A/N: I hope you liked it. I know it's a little early but blame it on Garth Brooks, I couldn't resist! If you did like it then please let me know, I live for reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title: They're Gonna Make It

Pairing: Sam/Jack (No, actually, I decided to write a Sam/Daniel story for a change… just kidding!)

Season: Valentine's day during season 9

Rating: PG-13 for one relatively mild swear word (begins with B- ends in –d)

Spoilers: Urm, maybe little one for season 5 'Ascension' and anything to do with Sam's personal life post-season 6. Oh, and some season 9 stuff too. I assume any shipper worth their salt has seen "Window of Opportunity" I won't bother including that as a spoiler warning!

Disclaimer: Neither Samantha Carter nor Jack O'Neill, nor Carter's Volvo belong to me. If they did they'd be married with two kids by now! All characters belong to the guys who own Stargate SG-1.

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews I really do appreciate them. Just to answer your questions, P.T.O. means 'Please Turn Over' and the reason I wrote this story was precisely the lack of Jack O'Neill in the show. Sigh as much as I love Amanda it just isn't the same show with Mr & Mrs Farscape and Sam seems to have been shoved to the side for the "new guys". (Don't get me started on how angry it makes me that Carter isn't the leader of SG-1!)

Anywho, I wasn't gonna do a sequel but you guys have spoken and apparently you liked the story since I've had multiple requests for another chapter so here goes:

The first urge that Sam got was to pick up the phone and call him but what would she say over the phone? Also, it would be such a shame to let that bath go cold after all of the effort so, closing the bathroom door behind her, Sam slipped off her jeans and tank top and sank beneath the silky bubbles, enjoying every moment. It wasn't often that she got to relax like this and knowing that Jack had set it up made it even more special. As she sat sipping her champagne (which tasted extremely expensive to her, albeit untrained, taste buds!) Sam wondered where Jack was and what he was thinking at that precise moment. When her fingers were well and truly wrinkled Sam decided that it was probably time to get out of the bath or else there was a danger she might fall asleep and drown! Well, I suppose it wouldn't be such a bad way to go, she mused as she dried herself and put her robe on. When she opened the bathroom door a cloud of steam filled her bedroom and, as she headed towards her dresser to retrieve a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to change into she paused in shock. There, on the back of her bedroom door was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was an floor length A-line skirt with a strapless fitted bodice in sapphire blue satin. It had a split down the side up to mid thigh and the bodice was covered with tiny diamante jewels that sparkled like diamonds. Below the dress on the floor were a pair of silver Jimmy Choos with crystals along the straps and tiny blue crystals dangling from the criss-cross straps across the top of the foot. The dress had a note attached to it.

_Wear me:D_

_(Don't worry, I'm not taking you to a dinner dance)_

Realising that Jack must still be here Sam set the land speed record for the fastest dressing into a gown and had her hair and make-up finished within fifteen minutes flat. Sometimes military efficiency came in handy. Before opening her bedroom door Sam took a moment to compose herself. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for whatever might be on the other side of the door. Don't screw this up, Sam, she told herself, just wait to hear what he has to say first. Deciding it was now or never Sam slowly opened the door and peered around it. The hallway was empty but she could hear the faint sound of music playing down the hall. Lifting up her dress to her ankles

as she walked, Sam entered her dining room to find the table covered with a silk tablecloth and a candle with two place settings. No sign of the mysterious stranger.

"Carter, whatcha doin'?" came a voice from behind her and she instantly spun on her heels to find herself face to face with one extremely handsome Brigadier General in full dress blues. Even in 4" heels Jack was still taller than her by about an inch or so. Sam stiffened.

"Sir?" she said with a puzzled look on her face. For a moment Jack looked confused until she gestured to his uniform.

"Oh! Right, urm…" he stepped a few inches closer to her so that she could hear him whisper, "I just wanted to let you know that this," he said gently tugging at his lapel, "is no longer the one and only thing that's stopped me from showing you how I feel." Yet somehow she still looked confused. "Oh, for crying out loud, …_Sam_, the frat regs are no longer applicable to you and I." A slow, bashful smile spread across her face. "Sam, would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner?" The smile turned into a fully fledged grin.

"As long as it's not one of your beer omelettes, I'd love you!" Both Sam and Jack's eyes went wide as the reality of what she'd just let slip set in. Blushing furiously Sam corrected herself. "I mean, to! I'd love _to_." Jack stared at the floor and gestured for her to follow him to the table. He pulled out her chair and she quietly thanked him before he headed for the kitchen. As he got to the door he turned and said

"Me too, Sam but I think I already mentioned that."

………………………………….

Over dinner they chatted about Washington, the new General, the rest of SG-1 and other little things. By the time they had reached dessert Jack knew the name of Sam's senior year prom date and Sam had learned all about Jack's less than smooth attempt at seducing his 2nd grade teacher!

"You gave her your sister's prom corsage?" Jack grimaced

"What? It was the only thing close to a bunch of flowers I could find!"

"Well, I'd say you learnt your lesson based on tonight's effort." That made him pause. "I don't even wanna think about how expensive those roses must have been, not to mention the champagne and the outfit!" Jack smiled awkwardly.

"Worth every cent, Carter." She blushed furiously at the way his eyes lingered a little too long on hers.

"Coffee?" He said as he got up to head to the kitchen but as he went to walk away, Sam gripped his arm to stop him from leaving and stood as he turned back towards her. She searched his eyes, asking an unspoken question and before she received the answer her lips were gently brushing his. The contact only lasted for a few moments before he pulled back in shock. Mistaking his retreat as a sign that she had crossed the line too far, too soon, Sam began to apologise. She was, however, cut off by the sensation of Jack's lips on hers. Suddenly the world seemed to shift as the ground disappeared beneath her feet and she reached out and grabbed a fistful of Jack's shirt as she wrapped her other arm around his neck as she realized he'd dipped her. Wow, déjà vu! She thought, momentarily wondering why the heck she recalled a kiss that had never happened before being lost in the feeling of his lips. As the kiss came to an end they were both breathing hard.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sam, "That was…wow! I don't recall it feeling that good!" Jack's head shot up.

"What!"

"I, urm, had the strangest feeling of déjà vu when you, urm, dipped me." Jack suddenly found his boots very interesting. Sam eyed him suspiciously. "Jack?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Nah-ah, I know you too well, Jack O'Neill! What did I miss?" The game's up, he realized, he couldn't lie to her.

"Urm, well, do you remember the time loop thing a few years ago?" Receiving nothing but a curious glare he continued. "Well, I, urm, took a few loops off. Rode a bike through the base, messed about with a clay wheel, played golf through the 'gate, ya know, that sort of thing." Her eyebrow was now raised a la Teal'c. "Yeah, yeah, I know. So, anyway, one loop Daniel suggested the no consequences thing and so I, urm, sorta resigned and kissed you." Sam's eyebrows were through the roof by now. "In the control room. In front of George." Sam just stared in shock. "Say something, please. Even if you just hit me."

"You did… that in front of General Hammond!" Jack winced.

"And a few SFs and eggheads." Expecting to be maimed by the woman in front of him, Jack was pleasantly surprised when there was no contact from her fist. Instead Sam just smiled. And then grinned.

"And how did he take it?"

" What could he do? I'd resigned! Besides the loop happened just as I dipped you so I didn't have time to hear him yell." Sam laughed. "You should have seen the look on his face though, it was priceless! I don't think he knew whether to scream at me or congratulate me that you kissed me back!"

"I did, did I?" Jack's smile turned into what Sam liked to categorize as 'smug bastard smirk #3'

"Oh, yeah!" Sam melted at that smug grin. Any resolve she might have had left was gone in an instant as she threw herself into his arms and didn't retreat until she was sure he was hypoxic. This time it was Jack's turn to be speechless.

"Wow!" he muttered to himself as he stared at Sam.

"I just realized that I didn't get you anything for Valentine's day!" Jack was about to protest when Sam leaned in until they were millimeters apart and whispered, looking straight into his eyes, "I'm sure I can think of something." Sam took his hand and silenced his protests with a finger to his lips. "Yes, I'm sure. I love you, Jack O'Neill." Jack smiled a genuinely contented smile, something he'd not done since Charlie was born.

"For the record, I love you too, Samantha Carter. Since the day we met and I will 'til the day I die." Sam drew him towards her as they made their way down the hall, passing the alphabetized bookcase as they went.

"Sounds good enough for me!" and then after a beat, "And you alphabetize your roses too!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Jack said as he followed her into her bedroom and closed the door behind them.

A/N: Well, you asked, I supplied! I have to confess that I stole the grin thing from Aussie's AMAZING fic 'Matchmaker'. Read it, it's fab! Here's the link:

http/ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: just to let you know, it won't let me post the link to Aussie's fic so I'll just tell you where it is. It's on heliopolis. If you haven't been there it's a stargate fic site for less than NC-17 fics (i.e. PG-13 to M-15). It's called Matchmaker.


End file.
